Certeza
by Lara Boger
Summary: "No fim, ganhou a certeza ao invés de palavras." – The GazettE x Alice Nine Nao x Kai - YAOI


**Disclaimer:** The GazettE e Alice Nine, bem como seus integrantes não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "No fim, ganhou a certeza ao invés de palavras." – The GazettE x Alice Nine ~ Nao x Kai - YAOI

**Notas:** Spin-off da fic "_Um novo começo" _mas pode ser lida separadamente

* * *

**Certeza**

Tóquio, madrugada.

Deitado na cama confortável, o rapaz tinha seu olhar voltado para o parceiro que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. "_Parece uma criança dormindo desse jeito" _ele pensou, distraído ao contemplar os traços exóticos do baterista do The GazettE, mal distinguidos na penumbra daquele quarto.

Sem sono, procurava mover-se o mínimo possível temendo acordá-lo. Tudo bem que ambos haviam tido uma noite agitadíssima, mas sabia que Kai precisava de descanso. A agenda da banda dele havia exigido muito nos últimos dias antes das férias, então pelo menos algumas horas de sono certamente viriam a calhar. Queria que ele estivesse bem e descansado para aquela semana que passariam juntos. Sabia que aqueles dias seriam muito importantes para o que pudesse vir depois.

Aquela semana seria um passo crucial nessa coisa louca que tinham um com o outro, e mesmo que não soubesse bem o que havia entre eles, Nao queria que desse certo.

Por incrível que parecesse, achava que finalmente encontrara a pessoa certa.

Incomodado com a posição ao sentir o braço dormente, ajeitou-se para a cama fitando o teto do quarto escuro. As luzes vindas da rua ainda permitiam enxergar algo, mas não era como se isso o incomodasse. Apenas deixou-se ficar, lembrando e refletindo como parecia comum a quase todos os insones do mundo.

Naoyuki não era a primeira pessoa em busca de afeto que existia no planeta. Muito menos era alguém inocente em termos de relacionamento. Normalmente tinha os seus envolvimentos aqui e ali, e claro, não era do tipo que ficava a espera do "príncipe encantado", mas obviamente sentia falta de ter alguém ao seu lado. Tinha seus casos de vez em quando, mas sentia falta de carinho e cumplicidade. E enquanto não encontrava isso em alguém, ele apenas cumpria seus dias e sua rotina. Até o momento em que o conheceu.

Ok, claro que já o conhecia de vista, afinal trabalhavam com a mesma produtora. Claro que já o havia achado fofo à distância, afinal ele tinha um sorriso realmente cativante. Mas quando puderam falar pessoalmente, as coisas pareceram mudar. Aos poucos se descobriu encantado com aquele que havia apelidado secretamente de Mr. Covinhas, mesmo que suas descobertas contrariassem a imagem que costumavam fazer de Yutaka.

Descobriu que ele não era fofo na maior parte do tempo, mas isso pouco importou, afinal quem conseguiria ser fofo o tempo todo tendo que ser o líder de um bando de malucos como o The GazettE? Nem ele mesmo conseguia sendo líder do Alice Nine. Também descobriu que ele era muito reservado e que a despeito de toda essa reserva, tinha fama de galinha. Isso não o espantou nem um pouco, afinal alguém com _aquela cara_ não poderia ser um santinho ou um celibatário. Ele tinha mesmo cara de quem não se importava se a outra parte usava saias ou calças, desde que fosse maior de idade. E não era como se pudesse se importar com isso. Não era nada que diminuísse sua atração ou o seu interesse, então resolveu se aproximar mais: da amizade para a paquera foi muito demorado, mas a partir daí simplesmente foi acontecendo.

Vários meses e várias recusas por parte do mais novo depois, conseguiu convencê-lo a ir a encontros que já não tinham somente um interesse de amigo, logo em seguida veio um beijo ou dois para enfim vir o sexo, sem que isso tornasse o que havia em algo diferente. Nenhuma menção a compromisso nem nada. Aquilo mais parecia um acordo tácito entre eles, algo que não necessariamente precisasse de termos ou palavras para fazer valer, embora certamente fosse mais fácil se existissem. O que tinham, simplesmente não tinha nome: não era um namoro, não parecia ser compromisso e nem tinha a necessidade de ser fiel. Fácil e difícil assim.

E a despeito de todo o seu orgulho e vaidade, Nao não fazia nenhuma questão de mudar isso e na medida do possível deixava as coisas acontecerem sem encanações. Porque gostava de Kai. Para ele não era um jogo, luxo ou passatempo. Não era mais uma tentativa aleatória de se envolver e embora soubesse que isso o deixaria louco mais tarde, tinha a sensação de que Kai poderia lhe oferecer um relacionamento sincero, que ele lhe reservaria coisas boas. Que ele poderia ser a pessoa certa e talvez isso valesse o sacrifício.

Naoyuki sempre soube que havia muito a superar se pensasse em uma relação com Yutaka. Sabia que ele havia passado por uma grande decepção amorosa, embora tudo o mais fosse tratado como uma lenda ou um segredo respeitoso, tão solene que quase nunca era mencionado. Sentia curiosidade, mas nunca lhe perguntara. Por tudo que já escutara a respeito sabia que era algo muito ruim e não uma decepção normal. E diante disso preferia não invadir a privacidade de alguém já tão reservado como o baterista do The GazettE. Se pelo menos metade do que havia escutado envolvendo o nome de Miyavi fosse verdade, ele tinha mesmo motivos para ir devagar.

Se Kai tinha suas razões para preferir ser discreto, que fosse. Certas coisas não se superavam de um dia para o outro então o jeito era se contentar com o que já tinham. Talvez fosse mais do que ousara imaginar.

Eles tinham algo bom, se curtiam, o sexo era prazeroso, mas a falta de um nome para chamar aquilo as vezes incomodava. Não sabia dizer se era um namoro ou amizade colorida. Uma indefinição que se agora apenas incomodava de vez em quando, então a longo prazo poderia lhe deixar enlouquecido. Mas apesar disso era um momento que vinha adiando até quando fosse simplesmente inevitável.

Preferia não perder tempo procurando ou imaginando respostas, mas sim aproveitar o quanto pudesse. Tinha absoluta consciência de que Yutaka estava lhe oferecendo tudo que podia e cabia a si acreditar que pudesse dar certo ou não. E Nao acreditava, deixando-se surpreender nos pequenos gestos dirigidos a si. Talvez por esperar pouco... Mas estava bem assim. Esperava francamente não ter do que se arrepender depois.

— Nao? – escutou a voz arrastada, resmungando ao seu lado. Não tinha reparado que Kai pudesse estar acordado. Virou-se para ele, mesmo tendo certeza que eles não se veriam no escuro do cômodo.

— O que foi? – perguntou, suavemente, notando que ele estava apenas falando enquanto dormia e talvez nem fosse lembrar disso depois. Nunca o tinha visto fazer isso antes. Normalmente Kai dormia como uma pedra e vê-lo assim era engraçado e até bonitinho.

— Por que você está tão longe, caralho?

Nao não tinha se dado conta, mas estava bem próximo a beirada da cama. Nada pelo qual pudesse cair caso se mexesse mais um pouco, mas parecia uma distância considerável levando em conta o fato de que estavam dormindo juntos. Então se ajeitou, chegando mais perto como o outro parecia querer ao resmungar uma reclamação tão gentil e singela. Bastou isso para que sentisse o braço de Kai enlaçando sua cintura, agarrando-o como se fosse um bicho de pelúcia, um beijo desajeitado em sua bochecha e o ressonar tranquilo logo em seguida.

E Nao sentiu-se muito confortável naqueles braços, mesmo que talvez não conseguisse se mover mais que um milímetro pelo resto da noite. Sentiu-se acolhido e amado naquele abraço porque sabia que era durante a noite que a maioria das fantasias se dissolvia e as realidades acabavam vindas à tona. E ao contrário da negação do fim de um relacionamento antigo, ao invés de ouvir o nome do ex, sussurrado por um amante saudoso ou ver o esforço em construir algo ruir em um sonho tão fugaz quanto uma madrugada, Nao encontrara o _querer _sincero de Yutaka_._

Um sorriso satisfeito se formou em seus lábios. Aquilo era muito mais do que poderia esperar. Bem mais do que uma declaração ensaiada, muito melhor que um romantismo forçado, do que palavras vazias. No fim, ganhara a certeza ao invés de palavras.

Isso era mais do que o suficiente.

**Fim**


End file.
